


一段录音

by Secondarysuccession



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondarysuccession/pseuds/Secondarysuccession
Summary: 我的第一篇BS同人。禁区关闭前的一段录音。
Kudos: 1





	一段录音

“……想不到这里还能找到录音笔，真是不可思议。可能因为这里之前是学校吧。有激光笔、墙上世界地图的四个图钉掉了一个，我身边就有一本书……地理科学，十一年级第三册，我目前靠在悬挂黑板的那面墙上，右方有一个小型生物角，有鱼，鱼缸……嘶……”

（一小段嘈杂，可以分辨出细微的抽气声，远处较为模糊的惨叫，音质不佳的播报：接下来封锁的是，学校、小巷、墓园。再重复一遍，学校、小巷、墓园）

“……真抱歉，伤口裂开了，我稍稍处理了一下。这里很快就要封锁了，背包里还有两片止痛药，假如还能感觉到自己的脚，可以去医院，手术室应该还能找到绷带……不，忘了这些。这么宝贵的机会我却不知道该说什么，那就说一说鱼缸吧。八年级的时候上生物课，春的同学在教室里建立了生物角。有铺满水草的鱼缸。二号尺寸的标准鱼缸，但养了八条红锦鲤，比预定的限额多一倍。每个人都喜欢锦鲤，捏着鱼食在水面上晃一晃，它知道你要喂食，一团团地拥过来，这时候我是锦鲤的神，保佑吃不饱饭的每一条鱼。有四十个神爱它们，鱼就幸福地撑死了。所以大家踊跃地购买新鱼。通常鱼活不到四十个神统一地厌倦它们的时候。春带我去看金鱼的时机不太好，八条锦鲤没有一条幸存，他有一点讪讪地，很小心地说，那我们去安葬它们吧？他把手放进鱼缸里面，他的手不是肉红色了，变成了漂浮着颗粒物的绿色。他以前很伤心地在花坛里寻找被生物委员泼进去的鱼尸，编号，然后挖一个坑掩埋。他这么说的时候我并没有动，假如我伸出手，姐姐会问中午的便当有鲱鱼卷吗，我不能说，我左手捏着鱼尾巴，右手是被啃掉鳞甲的前半截身子，刚刚从鱼缸里把手晾干。就找了工具帮春挖土，我的手上干干净净，衣服也没有打湿。”

“等到周五，春说，等到周五就会有人买新的鱼来了，那时候再喊你来看……鱼食还有这么一大包呢，就算是为了不浪费鱼食，也会有新的鱼来把它们吃完。他看起来是要安慰我，但我的手没有打湿，指甲缝里没有泥土，我清清白白。他是这么说的，但这个星期五，下个星期五……到春也离开之后的星期五，不再有鱼出现了。也许是太饿了，鱼才会互相啃食。”

（尖锐的电子音）

“……鱼死了多少条，恐怕只有春知道，活着的红锦鲤我看不出区别，每一条都是一样的，颜色很鲜艳，像火盆里炭灰上冒出来的火星，死掉之后会被……泡得发涨，出现白色。我住在一个玻璃缸里，每个星期五到Dr.A的办公室里填写量表。我们需要更了解你，Dr.T站在钢化玻璃的另一边，开始你的实验吧。我完美地完成收到的指令，在鱼变成无头残尸之前结束这一切，首先要制止杰琪，电锯留下的血和碎肉不好收集，会给组装复原身体的实验员添麻烦……我遵从安排，延长存活时间，填写更长的量表，但我没有想到在哪里记一些数……我把刀擦干净了，刀是清清白白的，我看着春掩埋鱼，什么也不做。我擦干净刀，什么也不做，我一点……我一点也没有变。不能……假如能够回去……我想要……”

“我想要……”

（一片嘈杂）

（一片嘈杂）

（录音文件201906131614.REC已损坏，点击返回标题界面）

（点击返回标题界面）


End file.
